Rejection
by Love Oneself
Summary: Left with a letter, Tsuna must say no to everything. That includes Yamamoto's confession. From the actual person he likes... 8027


Hello readers. This is just a regular 8027 for your entertainment. I noticed that my one-shots aren't really popular for some reason. At first I thought it was the plot. Could it be boring? Or the characters. Are they OOC? Or something I'm missing? If you think there are, please tell me. If it's the grammar problems, I'm working on it. Anyways, I'm getting a lot of ideas to use for this couple. But the problem is that I hardly go on the computer. Instead of doing nothing, I hand-write my works till its completed. Until it's all done and ready to go, enjoy this. This is a writing prompt I got when I had writers block. I think...

Rejection

_by: LoveOneself_

Tsuna was in the kitchen eating breakfast made by his mother. "Tsuna-nii." Fuuta called out. The spoken person avert his eyes away from his food to the small ranking child. "What is it Fuuta?" The boy held out a folded piece of paper. "I was told to give this to you." He carefully puts it on the wooden table and went out to play with Lambo and I-pin. Tsuna hurried his pace and unfold the paper. "What can this be this time?" An image of Reborn smirking made him pale instantly. Nevertheless, he reads it.

_Tsuna,_

_I won't be around for a while since I have to deal with something important. But that doesn't mean you can skip training. Today is simple. All you have to do is reject anything offered or asked of you. So if someone ask you something, say no or avoid it. And don't think of getting out of it. Some of my insect spies will be watching you. If you fail, I will make sure you have extra time for training._

_From: Reborn_

Tsuna gaped a bit when he finished reading it. He soon got over it when he thought over his luck. Reborn didn't give him any harsh or unreasonable request. All he has to do is say no to whatever is asked of him. What can possible go wrong? Tsuna took all his empty dishes and placed it on the sink to be cleaned later. Considering today, he knew something was a bit off when he didn't wake up in a torturous way. Not that he's complaining or anything. He then went out to the entrance door to wear his shoes. When he was done, there was a few knocking on the wooden material. As expected, Yamamoto and Gokudera are the ones behind it. Tsuna instantly blushed when he made eye contact with the baseball fanatic.

It wasn't known by many, but Tsuna's heart is captivate by the Rain guardian. It was unforeseen on his point of view. Then again, life is full of surprises, this is one of them. "Yo Tsuna." Yamamoto greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Tenth!" Gokudera said, overjoyed.

"Good morning you two."

Tsuna ran up to the guardians and smiled. From there, they continued on their way to Namimori middle school. There was the usual one-side argument and usual conversation they both have in the morning. The large familiar building they know for so long came to their vision. So did a certain skylark. Hibari was leaning against the solid gates surrounding his precious school with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Tsuna became a bit weary. His fear for the prefect still remains with him. Considering he is Tsuna's Cloud guardian. He reopens his dark colored eyes when he felt a familiar presence. "Herbivore." Hibari slowly approaches the brunet. Tsuna felt his legs go weak on him.

"H-Hibari-san." He stuttered at the very name.

"The baby told me about your situation and asked me to watch over you. So make sure to meet me at my office." He ordered.

Tsuna remains silent the whole time before sighing. Hibari was already gone, knowing that he couldn't answer him properly. "Tenth? What is he talking about?" Gokudera asked, not really understanding the conversation. Tsuna turned to the bomber and smiled his way out. "Don't worry Gokudera-kun. It's nothing important." He reassured the Storm guardian. Gokudera gave him a doubtful look, but didn't pry further into it. Yamamoto only watched Tsuna. "Tsuna..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Tsuna watched his two guardians being surrounded by female students. Usually they're in class doing work, but since the teachers were at the meeting, not going to happen. Tsuna sighed the hundredth time in a row. To say the least, he's a bit jealous. Just a little bit. Not that he's willing to admit it out in the open. The door suddenly open and Hibari stepped in the room. "Tsunayoshi.." He called out. The spoken person rose up nervously. <em>What is he doing here?<em> Tsuna thought over. The image of him on the floor half-dead took its course. He's the early prey. He immediately pales. The skylark remains on staring at the brunet till he got the hint that he should follow. Tsuna stood from his seat and walked over to the Cloud guardian. Whisper and mumbling was hear throughout the room. Obviously, it was about him and Hibari. The skylark frowns towards the crowds and indicate for Tsuna to follow him to who knows where.

"Why is it that you are always with a crowd?" Hibari growled lowly.

Tsuna remain silent as he watch the skylark get frustrated. Apparently, they're heading to the reception room. They both stepped in the room. Tsuna stood by the door, not knowing where he should be, while Hibari walked over to his wooden desk. The leather chair made a silent creak when Hibari sat upon it. Again, the nervousness came along the side with a tense silence following it hazardously. Playing with his hands, his eyes gazing around the round. He remembers the time Reborn's costume poisoning him. He didn't remember much of the time, but he definitely recalled the fearful Cloud guardian dangling his Rain and Storm guardians out of the window midway. Fortunately, Reborn was there to shoot the Dying Will Bullet. But he, along with his friends, fell down to the school's pool in the end. Tsuna wonders sometimes to thank his luck to be alive or be terrified about the whole thing. "What are you standing there for?" A voice asked him.

"Eh?"

"Why are you standing? Sit." Hibari ordered.

Tsuna recaps the letter Reborn gave to him. He never said to not follow orders that were given to him. Instead, Tsuna sat down on the closest olive colored couch. Hibari only watch with the same emotionless expression before getting back to work. Tsuna then resumes to fiddle with his hands silently. The sound of the clock ticking was between agonizing and distressing. Soon Tsuna started to wonder. Is he really going to sit here all day? He always hated doing work during school. But doing nothing was more dreadful. "If you're bored, run an errand for me." The same blank tone ordered.

"Um, sure Hibari-san."

"Run down to 2B and have the teacher there sign this."

Hibari hands over the single piece of paper to Tsuna. "Be quick about it too." He informed. Tsuna smiles sheepishly at the sudden demands, but did what he was told. The brunet left the room with a quick _thud_ of the door closing. Hibari watch the smaller male again with a steady, intent gaze. The skylark ran a hand through the lock of his hair. He dropped his pen to the flat surface before looking up at the ceiling. When he heard the favor from Reborn, he never suspect himself becoming a watchdog or a babysitter of Tsuna's. It kind of left a dent on his pride. His eyes closed and sighed heavily. "Herbivore." He called out, unamused. It'll be over soon. Just soon.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was hurrying his pace down through the hallways. Searching, he wonders around for the correct class. Instead, he stopped in front of his own. <em>Class 2A<em>. The younger male slowly approach the door, running a hand on it. _I wonder if those girls are still in there?_ He asked himself. Tsuna frowns at the thought of him being correct once in his life. Shouldn't he be used to seeing Yamamoto surrounded with screaming girls? It would've been easier if his feelings weren't in the way. Tsuna leans his head on the sliding door, not really willing to do anything at the moment. But the sliding door said otherwise. Without any acknowledge, Tsuna found himself slipping down when the betraying door opened. He immediately closed his eyes, ready to endure the pain. But he didn't.

"Tsuna?" A very familiar voice spoke out his name.

The brunet reopens his chocolate brown eyes carefully to meet amber colored eyes. Yamamoto is currently holding, more like embracing, Tsuna in his arms. A dark shade of red flourish on Tsuna's slightly pale cheeks as his body grew hot. "Y-Yamamoto!" He cried out in shock. Yamamoto stared before breaking out his usual cheerful laughter. "Be careful Tsuna. I don't want to see you getting hurt." Something literally exploded inside of Tsuna's heart. "Tenth!" Gokudera's voice boomed throughout the room. He hurried his way to his precious boss, moving Yamamoto aside roughly. Tsuna resist the feeling of wanting to pout. He turned to his right-hand man before smiling sheepishly. "Are you all right, Tenth?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Gokudera assist Tsuna up, more like pull up, and dust off any dry particles. Yamamoto decided it was time to step in on the parade. "Maa, maa. There isn't any bruise so it's alright." He smiled. Gokudera only glared along with a silent growl at the baseball fanatic. Tsuna gasp loudly in the room. Instantly, he paled when he remembered something important. Two of his guardians stared in confusion at their boss' strange behavior. "What's wrong, Tenth?" Gokudera questioned.

"I remember, I have to leave."

With that, Tsuna rush to the open door. But a tug on his wrist made him stop. Turning his head around, he found Yamamoto being the reason he couldn't move any further. "Ah sorry. I don't know why I did that." He laughed nervously. Tsuna could only raise a brow, puzzled. Yamamoto release his grip and Tsuna left in an instant. Yamamoto stared at his hand that was momentary holding Tsuna. Sad eyes formed as he clutched it together. Tsuna ran to the next room and saw the teacher, no student in sight, working on his paperwork. He looks away from it to see the brunet approaching him. "What do you need?" He asked.

Tsuna held out a piece of paper in front of the man. Knowing what it means, he took possession of it and signed his name on it before returning it. Tsuna smiled and ran out the room, passing his class, and up to the reception room. Opening the entrance, he could see a fuming skylark slamming his pen on the desk repeatedly. The only opinion he could think of was to run as far as he could. But that would mean Hibari would personally find him. He cautiously step in the room, with shaky hands, held out the working paper in front of the skylark. Hibari glared harshly before retrieving the paper and getting to work. Tsuna step back and sat down on the same couch he did before. He resume to fiddle with his hands. This went on for half an hour, slowly, Tsuna was drifting to sleep. His upper body rest on the couch while his legs were dangling on the edge. Hibari took notice and sighed. He walked over to the sleeping brunet and removes his jacket. He fasten the jacket around the fragile body. He stroke strands of hair away. The soft touch and light breathing was captivating him till a knock was heard on the door. He growled at that and approach the door. Behind it was the smiling Yamamoto. No sign of Gokudera in sight. "What is it?"

"I'm here to get Tsuna."

Hibari could only frown and moved aside for the other to come in. "On the couch." He informed, not really caring anymore. Yamamoto smiled before moving closer. He could see the younger male resting happily. Yamamoto carefully took Tsuna's school bag before picking up the actual person, bride-style. Yamamoto drew closer to the door with Hibari near it. "Thanks, Hibari." With that, he left.

"Hmph."

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was halfway near to Tsuna's house till the sleeping beauty woke up. "E-eh? Yamamoto?" He called out. He looks around to see where he was, but got even more confused. "Yamamoto, where are we? Weren't I with Hibari-san just a minute ago?" He mumbles.<p>

"You were, but I went to get you." He informed.

The baseball player release the brunet gently to the ground. Since Tsuna just woke up, he was a bit woozy. He soon stumbles down as his legs gave out. But Yamamoto was there to catch him. "Tsuna, are you okay?" He asked. Tsuna could only nod his head slowly with weary eyes. Yamamoto only sighs before wrapping Tsuna's arm around his shoulders. Tsuna was falling in between being awake and drifting to sleep. "Tsuna, you're almost home. Don't worry." Yamamoto reassured. Tsuna could only 'hmm' in response. And off to the Sawada's residence they went.

Tsuna was once again asleep by the time Yamamoto reached Tsuna's house. Opening the door, not really sure why it's not locked, and went to Tsuna's room. Lambo, I-pin, or Fuuta was not around in his sights. That could explain the less laughter and noise. And no signs of Tsuna's mother either. Maybe they went shopping. Yamamoto rest Tsuna down on his bed. Soon, he started to rub his shoulder to release any tensions on it. "Home sweet home, huh Tsuna." Yamamoto said to himself, smiling.

He looks around the familiar room he got used to. Nothing really changed in his eyes. Then he went back to the sleeping brunet. He sat beside the bed and caresses Tsuna's cheek. "I wonder what you're dreaming about Tsuna?" He asked himself, not really expecting anything. He was waiting for anything magical to happen, but that was out of the question. He turned away from Tsuna with a heavy sigh. "Then again, you dreaming about me is impossible." Not many know this, but Yamamoto was attracted by the sleeping boy beside of him. He never had the courage to confess it. Many knew Tsuna as a useless person, but Yamamoto could say otherwise. Tsuna was the one to save him, fight against strong opponents that could beat him. He is an amazing person to him. He doesn't remember it, but he recall falling in love with the brunet during their adventure with the rest of the gangs. He laughed at himself when he planned to confess when Tsuna is awake.

"Yamamoto?" The spoken baseball player turned to the voice that called him. Tsuna was sitting up on his bed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry for making you do this." He apologizes.

"It's okay. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks."

The room became silent. But Tsuna was the one to speak up. "Quiet, isn't it?" He asked nervously. Yamamoto nods his head in agreement. Another silence. Yamamoto was having a war against whether to confess now or leave on the spot while he got the chance. But confessing won over him. "Uh, Tsuna,"

"Yes Yamamoto?"

"I– well, um... Will you go out with me?" He asked nervously.

Tsuna immediately gaped. Dark shade of red flourish on his cheeks from the sudden confession. And from Yamamoto, the one he has his eyes on too. "I... Ye-" Tsuna stopped midway. An image of Reborn flashed inside of his mind. He needs to follow orders. Yamamoto watched him with high hopes of Tsuna finishing his sentence, his answer. "Yamamoto... I'm sorry. I can't... not now." Tsuna closed his eyes and turned away.

"O-oh... It's okay Tsuna."

Yamamoto turned his back to Tsuna. Head lowered, hair covering his eyes. "It's Kyoko Sasagawa, right?" He asked, sadness lacing around his question. "No... It's something else." Tsuna informs. Yamamoto nods his head and stood up from his spot. "I have to go Tsuna. See ya later." With that, he left. Tsuna made no attempts of stopping him either. Tsuna wanted to curse Reborn's name out. If it wasn't for him, he could be with Yamamoto, the one he likes. No, love. He was too focused on his anger that he didn't notice Fuuta coming in. "Tsuna-nii, a letter for you." And he left after that. Tsuna calmed down a bit and glared harshly at the letter. He knew who's it from. Sighing, he reads it nevertheless.

_Tsuna,_

_You must probably frustrated by now. So I'm writing this to tell you that you're free from your assignment. Go wild, have fun... Till I come back that is._

_From: Reborn_

_P.S. You could have accepted Yamamoto's confession..._

Tsuna pulled the paper away from his face, shocked. He felt his eye twitch. How did Reborn know about Yamamoto's confession? Then again, he did say his insects spies were watching him... Tsuna removes himself from the bed and rushed to put on his shoes. When he did, he immediately ran out the door. A huge _slam_ echoed throughout the neighborhood. Considering the wasted time, Yamamoto shouldn't be far from him. So he ran. Ran as fast as his legs carried him. But Tsuna stopped near the park in order to regain his breath. "Yamamoto..." He whispered.

"Tsuna?"

A very familiar voice called to him. Tsuna looks up to see Yamamoto before him. It seems like Yamamoto was heading to the park himself. He smiles. "Thank goodness I found you." But Yamamoto turns away from him. "Sorry Tsuna, but I don't feel like talking right now."

"But I need to explain why I said no to you."

Yamamoto stopped, but didn't turned around. That was Tsuna's chance to continue.

"Reborn left to do some business and left a letter for me. It said to say no to everything asked or given to me. But since he gave me another letter saying I can stop, I came to look for you."

That was when Yamamoto turned around. "So what does it mean?"

Tsuna stood straight up and approached Yamamoto. He reached out to the taller male's hands and held it. A blush bloomed on Tsuna's cheeks. "Would you go out with me Yamamoto?" He asked nervously. Yamamoto's eyes widen before he embraced Tsuna warmly. "Yeah." He answered happily.

Lips pressed against the other to express affection to the other. Tsuna pulled away and smiles lightly. "You know, I wonder why Reborn wanted me to do this though?" Yamamoto only chuckled in response. "Who knows. It's better than you actually rejecting me."

"Yeah." Tsuna giggles.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Italy, Reborn sat on a leather couch, watching. He sipped his cup of espresso happily. "Dame-Tsuna need to thank me more often." He said to himself. Soon, he turned off the screen and resume to doing whatever he needed to do.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for now. Please review. Anyways, I'll try to update more 8027 fanfic for you guys. Hope I can get it all finished. And please go to my profile and vote which stories you want me to work on. Thanks.<p> 


End file.
